


Don't Sleep on Us

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, tags on work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: It's a homo crack. Simply just that. With a little bit of pervert Madara/Izuna depending on the pairing :D
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Your Brother [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I was working on a very long one-shot and got side-tracked. Enjoy these very shot plotless one-shots!
> 
> Chapter tags: MadaTobi, Pervert Madara, Established Relationship.

“Senju!” Izuna slammed open the door to his personal office. The Uchiha looked well and untouched. He wondered what the problem was this time. “Tell your boyfriend to stop following me around! I’m not a goddamn kid! I can handle myself!” the raven pointed at him angrily.

Tobirama put down the document he was working on to give the other man a flat stare. “He was your brother before he was my boyfriend, fix it yourself,” he shook his head before returning to the document.

Izuna growled and stomped his feet once, “you two are soulmates! That means he was born as your boyfriend before he was my brother!”

Tobirama quirked a single white brow, “in my memories, we established a romantic relationship 22 years after he became your brother. Thus, my logic stands.”

Izuna stomped his feet once more, “I will tell your brother about your new jutsu!”

The Senju snapped his head up, he narrowed his eyes and turned his lips downward. “Fuck you,” he growled lowly and dangerously.

The Uchiha returned the glare with the same intensity, “fuck you too!” As soon as those words left his mouth, a ground-shaking loud voice was heard from downstairs.

**“THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FUCK TOBIRAMA IS ME!”**

The two shared a look and they rolled their eyes together.

“Your brother.”

“Your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sleep deprived these days. Please ignore whatever weird stuff you found in this story. Or you can think that's all Madara's fault.


	2. Your Brother [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you did not read that wrong. I posted two chapters at once. It was short, of course I finished too quickly! Please don't blame me! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter tags: Brothers antics, MadaTobi established relationship, Edo Tensei, Pervert Madara.

“Madara! I need your help!” Hashirama wailed as he entered the Uchiha’s office, the Hokage’s haori was black and brown instead of the usual white. Madara held back his laugh and put away the scroll he was working on.

“Is something wrong, oh esteemed Hokage?” he smirked at the flustered look on Hashirama’s face.

The Senju flashed in front of him and Madara could see some bruises on his face. His hair was also damp, made him looked like a wet rat. “Please, Madara. You have to talk to Tobirama! You have to stop him!” he tried to pull on the Uchiha’s hands, but Madara was faster in pulling back his body to safety.

He quirked his brow at Hashirama, “whatever happened this time?”

Hashirama fiddled with his fingers and looked around before answering in a soft whisper. “He resurrected the death.”

Well, shit, Madara thought. He told Tobirama to keep it away from Hashirama’s eyes. The older Senju will surely react poorly, and it wasn’t a wild accusation from him. He sighed and waved his hand around. “He is your problem,” he said.

Hashirama spluttered and wailed, “no, no, no! You have to stop him, Madara! He brought back my father, I talked with him!”

“Oh? Did you tell him about the village?”

Hashirama tilted his head, “well, yes. And he said he was proud of me. Can you imagine that?” Madara nodded, the Senju Butsuma that he knew was a demon of Senju, his father’s rival. So, no, he couldn’t imagine that. The Hokage shook his head, “as touching as it was, we have to stop Tobirama! I tried to stop him, and he knocked me away with his Water Dragon!”

That explained their leader’s embarrassing state. Madara sighed again, “did he plan to take over the world with this jutsu? Did he plan to revolt against you or the daimyo?”

Hashirama whimpered, “well, no. You know Tobirama and his curiosity.”

The Uchiha nodded, “that, I do. If there is no life-threatening danger, whatever reason do I have to put my life and dick on the line trying to stop him?”

Hashirama frowned and jutted out his lips, “because it’s wrong! He is messing with the death, Madara! Can you put aside sex from your mind for ten minutes!?”

The Uchiha looked away, his eyes already looking at the distances, “hmm, how can I ever stop thinking about his tight, round ass?”

“Madara!”

“Anyway, he is your brother. So it’s your job to educate him about morale and shit.”

“MADARA! He is trying to resurrect your father!”

“Your problem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh I'm so sleepy, so good night. :D


	3. Your Best Friend [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! When I should be updating my other more serious stories! :D Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter tags: AU-Modern setting, MadaTobi Established Relationship, Hashirama is so done.

“I like it better when he was my just my best friend,” Hashirama mumbled with a pout. Tobirama looked up from the book with a questioning hum. “It’s great you two are in love and everything. But nowadays he talked about you, a lot. Like, I get it, he is in love. But you’re my baby brother and I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades with Madara!”

“That’s not even a word, anija,” Tobirama rolled his eyes. He stuffed his nose back to his book, ignoring the soft glare that Hashirama send him. “Madara is your best friend, that will never change. He is just happy to have someone to talk to, Izuna doesn’t really care about us so he only has you to talk to. Give him time,” though it wasn’t really convincing coming from someone who was busy reading his chemistry book.

“Even the sex parts?” Hashirama sniffed sadly.

Tobirama hummed and took his pen, “I’ll tell him to tone that part down.” He crossed something in his book before smirking.

“Is that a good smirk or a something-will-explode smirk?” Hashirama narrowed his eyes. His shoulder tensed as it always does whenever his little brother made that smirk.

Tobirama huffed before rolling his eyes, “it’s nothing serious, anija. I was proofreading Kagami’s project theory. He is an excellent student, see here,” he pointed at something in the book. “He found a new approach to the theory I created. It expands the view and—”

Hashirama’s phone rang and cut off the younger’s explanation. The older smiled apologetically and quickly took the call. It was Madara.

“Yes, Tobi is here with me. No? What? That’s not true, Madara. But—ok, fine. I’ll see you in an hour,” he put down his phone and sighed.

Tobirama cocked his head at him, “something wrong, anija?”

Hashirama jutted out his lower lip, “just your boyfriend.”

The younger smiled slightly, “Oh? Not your best friend?”

The older scrunched his nose in disgust, “I take it back. I want to stop being his best friend. He was jealous of Kagami! The boy’s twenty years younger than you and is his nephew! Who gets jealous of his own nephew?”

Tobirama hummed, nothing about Madara surprised him anymore. “He does that a lot. He was jealous of Itachi’s brother and Minato’s son as well.”

Hashirama slammed his hands down the table, “they’re four! Oh my god, I can’t do this! I want a new best friend! One that is not a pervert Uchiha!”

The white-haired nodded absent-mindedly while writing something in his book. “Well, you can tell him that later. You’re meeting Madara in an hour.” He chuckled softly when Hashirama screeched in the background.


	4. Your Wingman [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! :D I swear I'm working on my other serious stories! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter tags: MadaTobi, Izuna is crude, Hashirama is unfortunate and traumatized, Failed Brotherly love.

The sun was setting, and darkness was covering Konoha. It was a peaceful day like any other day. Tobirama was hunched on the tatami floor, holding a scroll with a mountain of papers around him. Across him, Madara was holding another scroll with a mountain of papers in front of him. The two were focused on a new jutsu. In the background, sitting on the walkway, Izuna and Hashirama sit across each other with a chess table in between them.

“Check!” Hashirama called joyfully. Tobirama congrats him without looking up from his scroll. Izuna raised his hands and huffed.

“Seriously, how can you get so good in a week?” the younger Uchiha asked with a pout. Hashirama giggled but did not give his secret away.

“One more, please!” Izuna jutted out his lower lip, his hands moving the pawn around to move them back to the starting point.

“It’s late, Izuna-kun. Mito is expecting me,” Hashirama frowned, throwing a glance at the clock on the wall.

“Please! We can make a bet if you want!” Izuna leaned forward. In the background, Madara looked up at his brother and murmured something along the line ‘bad idea’. However, that caught Hashirama’s interest.

“One more game wouldn’t hurt!” he said, excusing himself. Tobirama rolled his eyes but did not comment. “So, what do you want to bet?” Hashirama leaned back, his eyes already turning into money.

“Nothing material, please. If you lose another money, Mito will cut off your hair,” Madara chimed in, laughing from the background. Hashirama pouted, but nodded, his wife is the scariest after all. Izuna looked around the house, Tobirama’s house, before deciding on the bet.

“How about, if I win, you will allow my brother to kiss your brother?” he smirked.

Tobirama and Madara snapped their heads around to throw a glare at the two on the engawa. “Don’t you dare, Izuna,” Madara growled, but it was left unheard.

“Anija,” Tobirama warned, but Hashirama only gave him an apologetic smile before replying to Izuna.

“Okay! But if I win, Madara has to dance naked on the Hokage Monument!”

“Deal!”

“ **Anija**!”—“ **Izuna**!!!”

* * *

“And, check!” Izuna called happily. Tobirama throws the scroll he was reading and growled in warning. Hashirama quickly looked at his brother in panic. The younger Uchiha smirked and send a look at his brother, “looks like someone got a hot deal.” Madara rolled his eyes, grateful that he won’t have to dance naked at all.

“One more time, please! If I win, Madara cannot kiss my brother!”

Izuna chuckled, “well then if I win, you will let my brother finger your brother.”

“Uchiha!” Tobirama yelped, his face red as a tomato while Hashirama looked terrorized.

Madara scrunched his face, “can I have another brother, please?”

* * *

“Will you look at that? My brother’s getting some action tonight!” Izuna moved his pawn and completely beating the First Hokage. Hashirama’s eyes turned wide and his mouth trembled in fear and panic. In the background, Tobirama was redder than a tomato while Madara was silently celebrating his brother’s victory.

“One more, one more please!” Hashirama begged, sobbing in fear when he thought of Tobirama’s retaliation.

Izuna, the little shit, smirked and shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s late and your wife is waiting for you,” he turned to look at the mirror. Almost an hour has passed. Mito-san will be furious, and much more when she learned that Hashirama just sold his brother to the devil.

“Please, Tobirama will kill me if I leave now!” Hashirama sobs, rubbing his palms together as he begs.

Izuna sighed, “okay, last one. If I win, you will let my brother fuck your brother.”

“If I win, Madara will stay away from Tobirama forever!!!”

* * *

“I’m sorry, brother. I’m so sorry,” Hashirama knelt under Tobirama’s feet, his tears drenching through the tatami. The younger Senju stood over him, with murder in his eyes. In the background, Izuna snickered at the view. It’s not every day you see Senju Tobirama blushing so red that you might mistake him for an Oni. Meanwhile, Madara was silently collecting the papers and put them in a neat stack on the table.

“Well, that was fun!” Izuna said cheerfully. Tobirama’s chakra turned darker and suffocated the whole room. The younger Uchiha bit his lips to stop himself from laughing out loud. Hashirama might really die if he did. Madara walked over to the Senju brother and put his hand on the younger’s shoulder. Hashirama looked up to his best friend with his most pathetic look. The Uchiha smile widely and shook his head.

“Come now, you can kill him another day. Tonight, we have a date, Tobirama,” Madara’s hand slides down to Tobirama’s hips and stopped on that perky round ass. He gave a squeeze, enjoying the very scary glare he received in return.

“Madara, my baby brother—” Hashirama whimpered, his hands moving to catch his best friend’s. But Madara smirked and he moved quickly, lifting the younger Senju to carry him princess style. Tobirama yelped and punched Madara on the shoulder, but the man did not budge. When Hashirama once more tried to catch his friend, Madara gave him a wink and flashed away, leaving behind the Hokage and the Uchiha’s clan heir. Hashirama wailed and crumbled to the floor.

Izuna patted his own shoulder and nodded proudly, “I’m such a great wingman.”


	5. Your In-Laws [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today! Enjoy!
> 
> Note: This is the same universe as [Brother to the Rescue]. A few weeks after Madara got together with Tobirama. No need to read that one if it's a bother, maybe. Just imagine that they're in a loving relationship after struggling with feelings.
> 
> Chapter warning: MadaTobi established relationship, IzunaxOC, sweet rotting fluff.

Izuna sipped his tea calmly, watching his brother passed by the tea shop. Nadeshiko tilted her head gracefully before turning to see what her boyfriend was watching. She giggled softly when her eyes landed on the great Uchiha Madara, following Tobirama around like a puppy.

“They’re adorable,” she commented, smiling happily at Izuna.

The clan heir sighed, “can’t relate. It’s weird for me. The fearsome Uchiha Madara who plows through people like they’re weeds turned into that, I don’t know if you know, but that’s your in-law, darling.”

Nadeshiko giggled again, “I think I prefer this Madara-sama than the one from before.” She slipped her hand into Izuna’s, “he looked happier now. They both are.”

Izuna rubbed their hands together, his heart swells with happiness and love. “They are. And we are.” Nadeshiko nodded wordlessly, basking in the love and warmth that her boyfriend radiates.

* * *

Tobirama looked away, the moon was beautiful and so was Madara. It’s hard to believe this wasn’t a dream. Madara noticed his distracted state and put his hand on his lover’s lap. “Tobirama, where did you go?” he asked softly, unsure if that was fine to ask. The white-haired shook his head before smiling slightly.

“Just thinking,” he answered softly.

“I hoped it’s not another man,” the Uchiha joked. Tobirama chuckled and nodded.

“How could I, when I have the great Uchiha Madara in my bed?” he leaned in and their mouths meet in the middle. They shared a deep, passionate kiss before separating for oxygen. Tobirama fell forward, allowing Madara to catch him in a hug. “Thank you, for chasing after me. For not giving up,” he sighed contentedly.

Madara hummed and rubbed his lover’s back tenderly, “thank you for giving me another chance, love. I love you, baby.”

Tobirama chuckled quietly. The moon was beautiful and so is Madara. “I love you too, my silly puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, you may offer your ideas. But there is a low possibility that I will write it. Because fluff, humor, and cutey stuff are not my forte. I enjoy reading it, just not good with writing it xD


	6. Your In-Laws [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and marks. I have nothing else to say, I swear I'm not running from my other stories. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter tags: IzuTobi, ABO Universe, secret relationship, Alpha Izuna, Alpha Hashirama, Omega Tobirama, male pregnancy, nonmarital pregnancy.

Tobirama fiddled with his sleeves as he nervously waited for Izuna to come out. The younger Uchiha was back from a short mission, and he went straight to report the mission’s result to the Hokage and his advisor. Normally, he would be inside, receiving the mission report, and scheduling the man’s next mission. But he was afraid that he might not keep his act. If Izuna reacted badly, he might crumble, there and then.

After ten minutes, he bit the inside of his cheek and knocked on the door. He opened the door and peeked inside cautiously. Madara was the first to notice him, he beckoned Tobirama to enter the office. The younger Senju walked in and crossed the room quickly. The younger Uchiha was still speaking to Hashirama even when Tobirama stood next to him. Madara called his attention, he said something about wolves and seals.

Tobirama nodded accordingly while glancing at Izuna every second. Hashirama didn’t seem to catch anything, focused on the mission report. But Madara was giving him a very grumpy and annoyed look. He quickly looked away to the side where mountains of paper were stacked neatly. His hands itched, and his heart was beating too loud for him. He was sure that Madara could hear it. That’s why he looked so annoyed.

“Can I—can we continue this later, anija?” he asked quickly, unsure if he could keep up the act any longer. The three looked at him weirdly. It wasn’t usual for him to dismiss the mission report. Hashirama stood quickly, his hands going to catch Tobirama’s arms just in case the younger Senju was ill.

“I’m—I’m fine,” he was stuttering, obviously he wasn’t fine. He turned to look at Izuna, the Uchiha was frowning at him. “I need to talk to Izuna, in private. It’s—It’s urgent,” he almost says _please_ , and that would be bad. He doesn’t beg or being civil. It’s just not Senju Tobirama at all. But things had been weird lately, he feels weird and uncomfortable.

“You can talk to him here, in front of me,” Madara responded, one of his brows quirked in suspicion and distrust.

Tobirama took a short breath and clenched his fist nervously. “It’s is personal, Uchiha. It has nothing to do with you or anija,” he wanted to get out, wanted to scream at Izuna, wanted to collapse into the man’s warm embrace.

Madara snorted, “Izuna’s my brother, just as you are Hashirama’s. Whatever is bothering both of you counted as our businesses.” Just to his luck, Hashirama sided with his best friend this time. He chided Tobirama about brotherhood and family, ranting off sidetracked. The white-haired frowned, his eyes started watering and he couldn’t keep them away when he tried. He is losing his own emotions.

“Tobirama, are you alright?” that was Izuna, looking at him with worry and concern. His sight became blurry and he could feel the tension in his chest dropped down to the ground.

“Tobirama, are you crying?!” Hashirama’s panicked voice was closer than he thought. He couldn’t do this anymore.

Tobirama crossed his fingers, and in a louder voice than he thought, “I’m pregnant,” he blurted out. The silence that followed after was deafening, and scary. “It’s yours,” he said when Izuna did not react. He looked around, Madara’s face was void of emotion. Hashirama on the other hand was looking at him with wide eyes, like an owl or like an idiot. “Please say something,” the tears returned, his voice wavered as he forced his mind to keep his imaginations away.

Izuna blinked, finally, and took a deep breath. “That’s very good news, Tobira,” the Uchiha said. He reached out and took the Senju’s hands in his. Tobirama didn’t flinch away, but he was startled when he realized Izuna was trembling.

“Do you, really think so?” he asked quietly. The nights Izuna was away, his mind was filled with many bad imaginations. It was bad and tormented him even in the daylight.

“Of course,” Izuna smiled, it was wide and beautiful. “I am going to become a father!” he laughed and brought Tobirama’s hands to his face. He kissed the Senju’s hands repeatedly. “We have to prepare for the wedding!” Izuna gasped. Tobirama nodded, his sight was blurry, and tears were falling down his cheeks, but he couldn’t care.

“ **You**!” Hashirama’s voice was the only warning they had before a hand caught Izuna’s neck in a tight grip. The Hokage growled dangerously, his eyes flashing like a beast.

“Anija!” Tobirama cried out. He turned to Madara, asking the Uchiha for help. However, the Uchiha clan head was sitting at the edge of the table, with unreadable emotion, with no intention to interfere. The white-haired quickly turned back to his brother, “don’t hurt him!”

“ **How dare you? A mere lowly Alpha like you?!** ”

“Please, anija!”

“ **I will kill you!** ”

“I love him!” both Izuna and Tobirama screamed at the same time. Hashirama faltered and Tobirama took the chance to tackle his brother away from his lover. Without missing a beat, the younger Senju turned his back to Izuna and stood between his brother and his lover.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, anija. But I love him, and he is my baby’s father!” he clenched his fist again. He wasn’t scared of his anija, never. “I thought you would support me. I thought you would be happy for me, anija,” his voice trembled, and he can’t stop crying. “I thought you said Omega’s pregnancy is a good thing. Is it—is it because I’m a freak?” he was playing dirty, using his baby brother’s card against Hashirama.

As expected, Hashirama was in front of him in a flash, panicking and apologizing. “Of course it is a good thing, Tobi! I am happy for you, brother! I’m sorry for reacting like that! I was a little angry, but it’s fine now! I’m sorry for scaring you, brother! I’m so happy, I’m going to become an uncle! Right, Madara?” the Hokage throw the question at Madara. The Uchiha nodded quickly, his face still unreadable.

“Absolutely great news,” the Uchiha commented flatly. When Hashirama made a series of soundless language at him, Madara sighed. “Forgive me, the shock has not passed yet. But I am overjoyed, thrilled even,” the Uchiha waved his gloved hand. Tobirama nodded, he could sense the truth in the advisor’s chakra. Madara was really happy, it's just that he has a weird way to show it.

“Tobirama, brother, why don’t you go inform Mito and Touka about it? I’m sure they will be very happy,” Hashirama smiled softly, his hands rubbing Tobirama’s forearms in affection. The younger Senju nodded, he turned to Izuna, but Hashirama caught him midway. “Izuna-kun should stay. We have many things to talk about, like your relationship and the wedding,” the Hokage was still smiling, but his chakra was dark.

Tobirama considered it for a few seconds before agreeing. “Okay, but don’t hit his face, anija. That’s my favorite part,” he smiled slightly, feeling a lot better than he was the last few days. Hashirama nodded and pulled him in a warm, tender hug.

“I’ll accompany you,” Madara said suddenly. Izuna spluttered but his brother only smirked. “No argument. Your baby will become the clan heir, they are already a very important member of the Uchiha. It is my duty to make sure that you’re well and comfortable,” the Uchiha cocked his head, he was still giddy and overjoyed.

“As the clan head?” Tobirama frowned.

Madara shook his head, “as your brother-in-law.”

Tobirama blushed, but nodded, “thank you, Madara.”

“Nii-san?” Izuna squeaked, catching everyone’s attention.

“Oh, shush, Izuna. Don’t be jealous, you will always be my brother,” Madara waved his hand and smirked, his chakra was dark like Hashirama’s. “Now, while I get to know about your baby’s mother, why don’t you get to know about your brother-in-law?” he turned to Hashirama, who was still smiling weirdly. Izuna whimpered but did not have another choice.

“Come now, dear,” Madara mentioned to Tobirama, who was shocked by the sudden shift of attitude. “Let’s inform your family. After that, I plan to introduce you to our parents, and clan people. They will be very happy. Oh, dear. I can already tell that everyone will spoil you with everything!”

“Nii-san!” Izuna squeaked again, his legs shaking when Hashirama moved closer to him. But alas, Madara and Tobirama were out of the door. He was helpless and alone with his brother-in-law that wanted to kill him. Slowly, Izuna turned to face Hashirama. The Hokage was still smiling, and his chakra was churning dangerously, but it wasn’t dangerous enough to alert the whole village. It was only dangerous for the man that defiled his baby brother.

“Now, tell me more about yourself, Izuna-kun. Let’s start with, when did it first begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara is already a great uncle :D There was nothing wrong with Izuna's parentage or lineage, Hashirama was just angry :P


	7. Your Brother [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not even funny. But I wanted to write it.
> 
> Chapter tags: IzuTobi, AU-modern.
> 
> Enjoy!

Itama smiled softly, his hand gripped the kitchen knife tighter. “Oh my, I think I fell asleep just now,” he said to himself. The youngest Senju shook his head and chuckled lightly. He put the knife down and turned around.

Sitting on the dining chair, Tobirama frowned and fiddled with the fork in his hand. “Itama, I understand that was out of nowhere and you are surprised. But—”

“I think we should eat out tonight, anija. I don’t feel like cooking anymore,” Itama took off his apron and put it on the chair. “I’ll call Kawa-anija and Hashi-anija, maybe we should eat pizza. Oh, I know! There’s a new pizza place around the block, Shisui-kun said it was good!” the boy nodded to himself and took out his phone.

“Itama—”

“Shh, I’m busy, anija,”

“You can stop now. I already said yes to Izuna,”

Itama put his phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath. “And why would you say yes, Tobi-anija?” his smile became strained, a mixture of anger and exasperation.

Tobirama blinked in confusion, “because I also like him, and I wanted to try dating him.”

The youngest groaned loudly and slammed his hand on the table. “But it’s Izuna-san! Why would you date him! He is like—” the boy closed his mouth quickly and looked away.

“Like what?” Tobirama titled his head.

Itama frowned, “like a monkey. And I don’t want my best brother to date a monkey.”

Tobirama chuckled and shook his head, “his five million fans will kill you if they know you just said the youngest top model in the whole nation was similar to a monkey.”

The younger Senju rolled his eyes, “they just don’t know what he was like outside the camera. Izuna-san is kind and, well, kind. But he was always disturbing you, he followed you around like a dog and used to climb your back like a monkey! How do you like him?!”

Tobirama smiled slightly, “he was just trying to get my attention. Izuna is really cute when you get to know him.”

“Gross,” Itama scrunched his nose. “I am objecting to this, this hideous thing between you two and I will tell Hashi-anija. He will agree with me and then Madara-san will also agree with me. So, no, you cannot date Izuna-san!”

“Hashirama-anija already knew about it,” Tobirama smirked. “And Madara already gave us his permission,” Tobirama stood and whipped out his phone. He typed something into it before giving his baby brother a grin. “Well, would you look at that, Izuna booked us a romantic dinner tonight. Enjoy your pizza!” the white-haired walked away with cheerful springs in his steps.

“No! Come back here, young man! Don’t you dare be seen with that monkey!! Think about our reputation!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Breathe with Me will take a loong while to update because I have to rewrite the newest chapter. I don't really like posting this kind of notice in place of a new chapter, so I put it here. Not sure if anyone will notice this anyway xD


End file.
